This invention relates generally to an improved device for mating a lead or conductor of a device to be electrically tested to an electrical test device. Testing of electrical components such as transformers requires mating the components leads to a test device. Typically, this mating is done manually—by hand—and requires clamping the test device leads into contact with those of the test component. This has its drawbacks.
One drawback is that the manual clamping process is time consuming. Another is that the electrical contact resistance between the test device lead and the component lead is not always consistent; it becomes a function of the manual clamping process. Thus, the electrical resistance is dependent upon the operators' judgment and physical strength in clamping the components. Varied electrical resistance can lead to variation in test results. Preferably, the electrical resistance is constant so that the test results are not varied or altered by the connection resistance. In other words, it is desirable to have the electrical resistance be a constant, rather than a variable that affects test results. Another disadvantage of the manual clamping process is that the connection often has to be adjusted to accommodate different transformer sizes.
This invention relates generally to an improved device for connecting test leads to the leads of a component to be tested.